Drake Antilles
"you could call me a gray jedi, but i refer to myself as a common man, a man that helps when he can." -Drake Antilles Drake's story CHAPTER I: Break "Hay you!" Drake's father yelled. "Yes father..." a scared 9 year old drake said. "Get down here and clean my shoes!" Barked His father. Drake's father was an abusive man. "Just a second.." said young drake. "DONT YOU 'JUST A SECOND' ME YOU WINING LITTLE SCHUTTA!!!" Drake jumped up and dropped what he was doing and walked down stairs and began to clean his fathers boots, he was scared that his dad would beat him again. And he might end up shifting, and he didnt want his father to know he was a prolydroxol (his mother was a polydroxol, but was in human form until she died, drake's 'father' never knew anything about it) "Get moving!" His father kicked him in the ribs, making him tumble to the side. "Stop!" yelled young drake. "What did you just say...???" sneered his father. "I said stop! ive had enough of this!" His father grabbed him by the throat and began to beat him severely. Drake couldnt hold back his ability to heal the wounds, he had to do it. He turned into his true, metallic form. His father dropped him and backed of, he grabbed a blaster and said: "What are you? you monster! ill have you killed!" He began shooting at him and ran off into the streets. Young drake looked outside, realizing his father was goig to find a way to kill him, he heard his father shouting to the people about a monster, but the people circled around him, and wiped there hands across there faces and wiped away there facial features. no eyes, no mouth, no nose. His father screamed in horror and began to shot at the people, killing most of them them. Drake knew that the people in the town werent human, and he was there friends, he watched his father murder the helpless noperabbo. He proceedd to jump out the window and tackle his father directly. He was engulfed in a bloody rage, beating his father and pounding his face in the ground. Drake walked away. He was rejected and no one would take him in, and all of the people in his town were murdered by his father. Drake woke up, now he was 17. It was a dream, a rememberance of what happened. He got up and looked around, after having a flashback. he felt a sting on his head, he realized he was in a prison, he quickly changed into human form. he lost all of his memory besided the flashback he just had. he didnt even know his name. The jail guard came up and Drake had a conversation with the guard. "Hey, guard!" shouted drake. "Yea?" replied the jailer. "I... i cant remember my name, i dont know anything, i must have memory loss, can you tell me anything?" The jail guard laughed and moved on. Drake fell back down in his junky bed, and looked around the ugly cell. He felt a wierd feeling in his fingers, he felt heat, he looked at his hands, there was lightning emitting from them, he had no idea what it was, being as he lost any memory he had besides the incident between him and his father, The images in his mind were shocking bloody scenes. He looked again at his hands seeing the lightning, he realized he felt with them, he had an odd feeling, the lightning jumped from his hands and hit the cell door, blasting it off. He proceeded to gaze at his hands, seeing that he had a power, memory flowed into him, remembering he was a force user, he saw riot guards in his doorway, they looked at him with fright, they looked as if they seen a phantasm. He looked at himself, seeing his metalic, true prolydroxol state, he gazed at the guards, they all began to flee. he remembered how to force terror into others with his power. He walked forward, seeing the old prrison block lighting up with red klaxons. He ran dow the hall, being met by guards, he simply pushed past them with his newly discovored force abilities, realizing his power was infinite. He ran down the hall, and he felt his hands again, he felt pressure, his hands flew up and then blasted the old wall down. He then simply walked out of the building, seeing a grassy plain. he quickly ran into it, as the guard inside were too frightened to chase him. He found a cave, and went inside, a boulder fell down and caved in the entrance, he could only see a spec of light, "were am i?" he realized the light orb wasnt an orb, but light reflecting off an eye! He heard a snarl, and fell back, realizing that this is a large beast's cave... CHAPTER II: The Dragon Drake got up, trying to see in the dark cave, frantically scampering around trying to find the exit. He heard the beast getting closer, at that moment he hada flashback. He saw sothing, he saw a cloudy figure, he could not make out a face, he could barely make out words. What he heard was somthing about Adoption, he then made out the face, the face was his father... But the more he listened, he found out that that wasnt really his father at all, that the little boy drake was being adopted... He made out more words... Somthing about a beast... "watch out!" "Turn around!" the words repeat over and over... He then realized that was not the flashback, it was his own mind reminding him of the moments of the present. Drake snapped back into reality, And his hands started up with lightning again... This time he could control it, he felt with hsi mind and soul, he felt with the lightning that flowed freely from his fingers... He felt the beast, he could not identify it, due to his alck of sight in the dark cave. He struck the beast on the head with the electricity, He heard a yelp, and then he heard a crash, he felt the vibrations tremvle under his feet, echoing throught the cave, ringing in his ears... He at that moment, gained sight... He felt the force again, he used the force to see, and look around the cave, he then fell back in horror of what he saw, he saw hundreds upon thousands of beasts all over the walls of the cave. He turned around, trying to find the exit. all that was there was a rock wall, it was n ouse. There was no exit and he was trapped, trapped within a hive of beasts, multiple times larger than the one he just killed. He was only 17. He was starting to lose the sight. He had no ligtsaber, and his connection to force energy was weak, But he decided to walk into the gaping maw of death. He relayed poems quietly to himself as he walked through the hive. He then realized, the beast dissapeared... He rubbed his eyes, and looked around, for he could see again. He realized he was now in a large network of chambers and tunnels. The images he saw were just an illusion. He had no idea were he was. He didnt know why he was in prison, or what planet he was on. He felt an odd feeling, a feeling of negative space, A feeling as if he was falling down a pit. He felt it throughout the tunnels as he was lost within there great nexis. He then approached a room, it was larger than the other rooms. He examined his surrounding, realizing the great nexis he wondered in, was a tomb. A tomb, of a sith lord. Chapter III: The Phantom Drake Looked around the center chamber he was in, seeing great pillars, Statues of bowing men, pots, and all manner of relics. The place had an odd new feeling that Drake did not like. He looked at the walls, and at the sarcophagus that layed at the top of the great steps, at the back of the room. He felt negative stress all over his body, as if cold breath was on him, and he was being watched. Drake was still confused about everything, and became slightly scared. He did not know were he was, or what these odd feelings and powers were. He decided to leave these chambers, but right as he reached the exit, the door slammed down shut. He turned to go out the other, but as sson as he turned it shut as well. There was light in the room, only because of the candles that littered the room. He Then saw smthign out of the corner of his eye, somthing blue. It was moving quickly, every time he went to look at it it moved behind him. His back itched as he knew somthing was behind him. He didnt know about his natural powers as a polydroxol, But he learned of them After he closed his eyes, and turned into liquid. He was amazed at what happened, he mas made of liquid! He then realized he had no back, so he loocked up, and the blue object had no were to hide. Drake was laughing to himself, thinking "gotcha!" but that didnt last long, for the "blue object" Was a phantom. The Ghost of a sith lord. Drake didnt know anything about the sith, but just by looking at this man's face, he knew he was evil. The 17 year old boy has had such an odd day. He did not know anything about what was going on. Drake was frantically trying to figure out how to shift into a different form, as the phantom got nearer. Drake did not know what to do, he kept trying to shift into a different form as memories flashed into his mind. In his 3rd flashback, he saw his mother, He remembered his mother was kind, and that His father died when he was young. His mother was beautiful, and Drake truly loved her. another memory flashed, he saw flames, he saw more flames. He saw a person, he couldnt make out if it was male or female, or even a face. He saw his mother, dead on the floor. He noticed an object in the person's hand, It was a silver handel, with a glowing beam coming out of it. more memories: Memories of horror. He flashed back to reality, realizing all the memories he had were terrible. Besides those of his mother when alive. Drake saw the phantom get closer, Realizing he was still in danger, and that blackouts will not help him get out of the current event. He still did not know what to do, the phantom was right in his face. He saw the yellow eyes, the hood. He didnt know who this man was, but this man was no longer alive, and his dark force still wondered this place, and was not happy to see him. Drake finally shifted into normal form, and said to the phantom: "W...who... who are you??" The phantom replied: "I, young one, Am Freedon Nadd."